Gloomy
by karupin13
Summary: Remember that I'm always here for you. GaaIno


**A/N: another one shot. my first GaaIno fic. hope you'll like this =)**

**inspired by a short story that circulates on Facebook**

**disclaimer: i do not own Gaara, Ino amd Temari. Yashamaru was an OC but the credit was still to Kishimoto-san ^_^**

**Gloomy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was their second anniversary; the blond was beyond happy because after all these years, after all what had happened, she was the one he chose. It wasn't that easy; how they became friends, how they became _super close _friends, how he realized what he felt for her and how he confessed his feelings for her; the courting and the dates it was all unbelievable but they really happened to her.

She was happily arranging the flowers at the table. He was going to her house to eat dinner and so he could as well sleep with her; she was living on her own now since her father already gave her the blessings to do what she wants. She was already twenty-four years old and Inoichi Yamanaka was coaxing her to have a family on her own and gave him grandchildren as soon as possible.

Remembering what her father had told her, Ino can't help but to blush furiously; she and Gaara wasn't that ready to make a family, heck she didn't even know if he has a plan on proposing to her; but she always hope he would someday. He's just busy with the work for being the Kazekage of the Sand Village she consoled herself. Being the youngest leader, the elders of the village sure has a high hope and expectations from him; and knowing Gaara, he was surely doing his work very hard to meet their expectations.

She noticed that the sky became dark and it started to rain, she wondered if he has something with him that could protect him from the rain.

As she was about to get the plates when she heard a knock on her front door and her smiled grew wide; it would be definitely him. She made her way towards the door and she saw him, all wet and a small smile graced his handsome face

"Gaara, come in! I'll get you some towel" she said after he kissed her on her lips. The red-head man entered the house and Ino led him towards the living room where she commanded him to sit down while she got him something dry to where. Gaara just do was he was told but said nothing.

After a few minutes, Ino came back with a towel and some dry clothes for him. He just looked at him and she looked at him as well with a beam of happiness in her eyes; but something inside of her was uneasy, there was a voice in her mind that tells her that something's wrong with the man in front of her. She shook that off of her and sat beside him.

"Where's your gourd?" she asked out of the blue, Gaara just looked at her but did not answer.

"Ino," he said after a few minutes and Ino could tell that there was indeed something wrong.

"Happy anniversary!" she said not wanting to hear what her boyfriend might say. She hugged him and she could feel that he was cold, _probably because he came outside_ she thought and Gaara hugged her back but she couldn't feel anything from him. _What's wrong? _

They stayed there for almost a couple of minutes before she invited him to eat dinner; he was just as passive and did not say anything. As she was preparing the food, the light suddenly went off and she called for Gaara on the living room if he was okay in there; there was no response.

"Gaara?" she called as she went outside the kitchen to check on him, he was still there, looking at her. And she felt goose bumps ran through her. "Are you okay?" she asked, Gaara walked towards her with a smile on his face, he was holding a candle that Ino wondered where it came.

"Ino" he said once again, and then Ino's tears began to water because of an unknown sensation she felt. Gaara touched her cheek with his free hand and Ino leaned on it but still, she felt nothing. "I wanted to marry you" he suddenly said and Ino's heart skipped a beat.

"Gaara" she said almost in a whisper

"Remember that I'm always here for you." Gaara said and pulled away his hand to look deep in her blue watery eyes "I love you" that was all Ino could remember when she suddenly faint.

* * *

"Where I am?" she asked the moment she woke up and noticed that she was not in her own home "where's Gaara?" Temari's face became uneasy the moment the blond asked for her younger brother. "Temari"

"Ino" Temari did not meet her eyes as her gazed dropped on the floor "Gaara's dead" Ino's world suddenly stopped when she heard those words; tears violently pour down on her eyes and Temari immediately hugged her trying to comfort her

"That's not true! He was just with me last night!" she said as she hugged the older girl back. Temari's eyes widened at her statement and pulled away from her to see if she was just delusional

"What do you mean Ino?" she asked as the blond who just stared at her

"He came to my house last night." Ino said in almost a whisper. "He's just with me last night! How come he's dead?" Ino exclaimed as she grabbed Temari by her dress and shook it vigorously

"Ino" the older girl could not help but cry at the blond's poor state. "He was ambushed by rogue ninjas when he was about to enter the border of Suna and Konoha. Too bad, he forgot his gourd" Temari said as she wiped away the traces of her tears, Ino bit by bit regained her senses and was now calm, but the tears did not ceased to flow from her eyes.

"That's not true" she said "he's just with me"

"Ino, I know you're just being in denial; but please learn to accept the fact that he's no longer with us" Temari begged and hug her once more "he doesn't want you to be like this."

"Temari, Gaara told me that he wanted to marry me" she said all of a sudden, and she could feel the hug tightened as Temari nodded

"He was about to propose to you" the older blond replied and tears again form on her teal- lifeless eyes "up to the last time, he wanted to celebrate your anniversary" Ino nodded

"can. . . can I see him, one last time?" She asked, Temari was about to protest but seeing her eyes begged made her no choice but to agree anyway.

They both headed towards the morgue of the hospital; some Konoha shinobi that was patrolling round th area saw the Kazekage and immediately carried him towards the Leaf Village but it was too late for him.

Ino entered the room and saw the only occupied bed, her heart stopped its beat and her now swollen eyes continued to produce tears. She walked towards the bed and looked at the man she loved lying in the bed- lifeless. His red-blood hair was now dull and had been stick together due to the blood that dried in there, his face was paler than before and his lips- his lips were now dark just like his closed eyes. She moved a finger towards his lips as she traced it; the lips that kissed her the night before. And she couldn't contain her emotion anymore as she released her pent up emotion she had been feeling since she woke up.

"Gaara!" she cried and hugged his unmoving body. Temari came to her aid to console her but she just cried harder until she became unconscious.

"It's funny how things happened after you died." Ino said as she caressed the back of an almost one year old boy in her arms "how are you Gaara?" she asked as she looked at the grave in front of her. It has been a year since he died but the pain of losing someone you love was still there; almost killing her every night.

"I know you knew about my condition even before I knew It." she said as if he was there in front of her. "Even if you're not here, you gave me a wonderful remembrance; I really appreciate it Gaara" she said and looked at the boy's sea-green eyes. "You know what? He looks so much like you" she commented and raffled the boy's red hair. "And by the way, I know you're watching us and know everything about us. But still, I wanted to tell you that I'm moving here in Suna now. So we can visit you anytime." She said and continued to caress the back of her son. "Well then, we lost track of time. We need to head back 'cause Temari's gonna be mad" she chuckled and turned around. "Yashamaru [1], say bye, bye to your dad" Ino said as she kept the tears to fall. The little boy in her arms flung his little arms as if wanting to got out of his mother's grasp; she looked at her son only to see him smiling at the direction of the grave; as if there was someone who was playing with him. Ino could not contain her feelings anymore and let the tears feel from her eyes again and walked away from the grave

_Please keep on watching us Gaara, I love you _

_I love you too Ino; I love the both of you. _She suddenly stopped walking when she heard his voice and turn again on the grave. A sad smile graced her lips and held her son tighter.

"Your dad really loves us Yashamaru" she said and continued to walk away.

* * *

**[1] Yashamaru was the name of Gaara's uncle, right?**

*** I know Gaara's death was not realistic, knowing that he was hailed as Suna's strongest shinobi; but let's just leave it that way. ;)  
**

**reviews?**


End file.
